The present invention relates generally to corn head assemblies for use with combine harvesters. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved corn head assembly having a row unit that includes a structured surface to inhibit the loss of grain during harvesting operations.
An agricultural combine is a machine used to harvest a variety of crops from a field. During a harvesting operation, a corn head assembly or corn header at the front of the combine cuts ripened crop from the field. A feederhouse connected to the corn head assembly transfers the crop material into the combine. Threshing and separating assemblies within the combine remove grain from the crop material and transfers the clean grain to a grain tank for temporary holding. Crop material other than grain (MOG) exits from the rear of the combine. An unloading auger transfers the clean grain from the grain tank to a truck or grain cart for transport, or to another receiving bin on or off machine for holding.
Combines that harvest corn are provided with a corn header that includes row units for harvesting and separating ears of corn from corn stalk. Such row units include a top plate or back plate having a smooth top surface which allow harvested corn to slide rearward to the corn head assembly's auger. These smooth areas, however, also allow for harvested corn and its associated grain to slide away from the auger when insufficient crop material is processed through the corn head assembly, such as when the combine passes through an area of poor crop density or an end of a harvesting row. As such, this leads to a loss of harvested crop material and ultimately an economic loss.
Thus, there is still a need for a combine harvester that is capable of preventing crop loss at the corn head assembly location and which addresses the aforementioned drawbacks of conventional corn head assemblies. Such a need is satisfied by the row unit of a corn head assembly for a combine harvester of the present invention.